Bleed Out
|target = Dardan Petrela Kalem Bledar Morina |location = Basketball court, off Onondaga Avenue in Firefly Projects, Broker |reward = $50 Ablilty to hang out with Roman Bellic |fail = Wasted Busted Roman dies Roman's Taxi destroyed Losing Dardan Abandoning Roman |unlocks = Easy Fare |unlockedby = Three's a Crowd |todo = Go and rescue Roman. Beat up Bledar. Beat up Kalem. Go and help Roman. Get in Roman's car. Wait for Roman. Chase Dardan. Dardan has abandoned his car. He's escaping on foot up the staircase. Take out Dardan. Get in Roman's car. Drive Roman to the garage. }} Bleed Out is a mission in Grand Theft Auto IV ''given to Niko Bellic by his cousin, Roman Bellic. The mission introduces melee fighting techniques, including punching, kicking, dodging and disarming. Note that this mission will immediately start after the phonecall from Roman, if the mission ''First Date was completed. Plot and Walkthrough The Phone Call As the player nears Michelle's place for his first date, Niko's cousin calls to ask him for help; the Albanian Mafia loan sharks have him trapped on the basketball courts in the Firefly Projects. The player can choose to either ignore this call completely (in which case the above is not heard), decide to ignore Roman's call for help and continue with dating Michelle, or skip the date and attend Roman (if this happens Niko will later apologize to Michelle and will have another chance to date her). If either of the first two options are chosen, following the date with Michelle Niko receives an angry phone call from Roman telling him to pick him up at the hospital and drive him to the taxi depot. This adds an extra task, but is not considered part of a mission (i.e. there is no reward for doing this). Soon after returning Roman to the depot, Niko will receive another phone call from Roman indicating that Roman is under attack (again) at which point the mission proceeds as it would have had Niko skipped the date earlier. Fighting Bledar and Kalem ; Go and rescue Roman. : Marker: Roman Bellic The player must follow the radar blip to the basketball courts. Upon reaching the basketball courts, Bledar approaches Niko, while Kalem continues to beat up Roman. ; Beat up Bledar. : Marker: Bledar Morina ; Beat up Kalem. : Marker: Kalem An onscreen tutorial walks the player through melee combat techniques. The player must defeat Bledar and then Kalem in hand-to-hand combat. It is also possible to pick up the baseball bat in front of the Hove Beach Safehouse (it can be found on the weapons map). The player can beat up Bledar and Kalem with this weapon in the mission or Niko himself may also ram through the fence with the vehicle he has and run them over, or take a shotgun from the police car that spawns near the safehouse and shoot Kalem and Bledar instead. ; Go and help Roman. After fighting off Bledar and Kalem, Dardan waves and gets in his car (beige Willard). Fighting Dardan ; Get in Roman's car. : Marker: Roman's Taxi ; Wait for Roman. ; Chase Dardan. : Marker: Dardan Petrela : The chase will end at: Warehouse along Mohanet Avenue in BOABO, Broker Niko and Roman enter Roman's taxi and chase Dardan. ; Dardan has abandoned his car. He's escaping on foot up the staircase. The chase eventually leads to BOABO, where Dardan stops, gets out, and flees up a flight of stairs into a large room, bordered by floor to ceiling windows. ; Take out Dardan. When the player enters the room, Dardan will draw a knife and attack the player. At this point, the game provides instructions on how to disarm an enemy, prompting the player to take Dardan's knife and use it against him. The player can also simply beat Dardan until he crawls over towards a window; hitting him again will trigger a small cutscene in which Dardan falls through the window, onto an overhang, and into the Humboldt River, though the fight is considered over even if this doesn't happen; Niko is considered to have won if the on-screen instruction to return to Roman's car appears. ; Get in Roman's car. ; Drive Roman to the garage. : Waypoint: Express Car Service, along Iroquois Avenue in Hove Beach, Broker Whichever method is used, once Dardan is dead/disabled, Niko must return to Roman, and drive him back to the cab depot. Transcript Video Walkthrough Trivia *When parked by the taxi at the beginning of the mission, Dardan's car is invincible, even to RPG shots, and the player cannot drive it. *If the player shoots Bledar or Kalem with a weapon from a long distance, the objective "Kill Bledar./Kill Kalem." will instantly appear. *If the player pushes Dardan out of the window, Niko will express anger at having killed a man. *The whole traffic during the chase is scripted (as are numerous other missions in the game). The vehicles seen in the traffic are not random: a Bobcat, two Marbelles and two Vigeros are seen in Crockett Avenue, two Mananas, one Marbelle and a Vigero in Mohawk Ave, a Manana, a Marbelle and a Bobcat in Bart Street, a Bus, one Vigero and one Marbelle in Delaware Avenue, two Merits, three Yankees and five Marbelles in southern Mohanet Ave, two Marbelles, one Merit and a Trashmaster in Chicory Street, and one Marbelle and a Pony in northern Mohanet Avenue. Attacking those cars or shooting the drivers' head won't affect the mission, and it is usually not possible to obtain a wanted level in this way. *During the fight with Dardan, he wears a blue and grey undershirt under his jacket, however when he is kicked out of the window, the cutscene will sometimes show him wearing the white undershirt he wore in Three's a Crowd. *If the player abandons Roman's Taxi it will trigger a cutscene of Niko and Roman getting off a Bus, which cannot be used as public transportation during gameplay. The game otherwise won't allow the player to leave in another vehicle, such as Dardan's car. Depending on how much damage was done to Roman's car during the chase, abandoning it may be the only option. *If the player takes Crockett Ave instead of following Dardan, he will drive extremely fast to keep ahead. *If the player kills Roman without attacking Bledar or Kalem before the cutscene, they will walk off like nothing happened. If the player targets them, their health bars will appear red, but getting close to them or attacking will not cause them to fight back or run away. Killing them will also not affect the storyline. *There is a glitch where when the player punches Dardan and then he falls out of the window, he will sink into "blue hell", but Niko will act as if he killed him. * There is a somewhat rare glitch where Bledar will be next to impossible to defeat. Even using guns, it takes numerous headshots to kill him. Another glitch that accompanies this is that Roman may inexplicably die while Niko is fighting the thugs. It is unknown what causes this. *If the player drives a vehicle into the basketball court, parks next to Roman, and opens the door, it will instantly kill Roman. Navigation es:Bleed out fr:Bleed Out nl:Bleed Out pl:Bleed Out Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Missions